Hannah Wright
"The life of the party, Hannah is a local celebrity in her own right due to her wealth and status. Always at the forefront in fashion and living the good life, she seems to be the perfect star couple with her husband Luke. But, behind closed doors, not everything is a bed of roses." Hannah Wright '''(née Evans') is one of the main characters and the playable character of Chapter 2 in ''The Letter. She is the prospective buyer of the Ermengarde Mansion and the wife of Luke Wright. Appearance Hannah is a fair-skinned woman with waist-length blonde hair that has bangs swept to the left and blue eyes. She wears a white dress with a dark blue waist corset belt, a sapphire pendant necklace and golden bracelets around her left wrist, red lipstick and high-heel sandals. Personality Despite being raised in an upper-class background, Hannah is generally a kind and caring woman which completely contrasts to what the media portrays her and moreover Luke Wright. She is very fond of children and desires to have one during one of her discussions with Luke when their affection is very high, though Luke is not fond of the idea of fatherhood. Her strong desire of becoming a mother is emphasize when she discovered her pregnancy and waits for the right moment to tell Luke. Depending on the player's choices, if the player makes all the choices that ensure her survival and raises all the characters' affections, Hannah and Luke remained married, raising their children together. Profile Of the Luxbourne upper classes, Hannah is used to living a life of luxury. Absent parents made her crave for attention, though; something she gained from her private tutors and nannies instead. It was never enough, however. She studied hard in order to make her parents proud, going into business so she could work alongside them. The challenge in her otherwise privileged life was certainly a thrill for her, at the very least. She had many suitors, dating different men and women. But it was through work that she met Luke Wright that it was love at first sight for her. Upon her parents' death, Luke proposed to her and it was the move that led to the merging of Wright Enterprise and Evans Incorporated and her subsequent retirement. Their seven-year marriage is strained, but Hannah tries her best to make it work. History ''Chapter 1 October 21, Friday '' Hannah is present alongside Luke Wright (Hannah's husband) and Marianne McCollough (Hannah's interior designer) during the open house at the Ermengarde Mansion, and expresses extreme interest in purchasing the property. She later meets with Isabella Santos in the Parlor and asks how soon she and Luke will be able to move into the Mansion. Isabella is confused by her enthusiasm, noting how they have yet to negotiate a price, let alone finish the tour. Hannah ensures money is certainly not a problem, and explains it is meant to be an anniversary gift for Luke. She even offers a bonus ''to Isabella, should she assist with the paperwork. Isabella uncomfortably declines, stating the standard procedure will be all that is necessary. However, as she looks through it, she finds The Letter with the rest of the paperwork, but quickly dismisses it as a simple artwork by Isabella. She advises her to put it away, though, stating it may give the wrong impression to others. October 22, Saturday Hannah arrives at BRC's Office in the morning, alongside Luke Wright. She approaches Isabella Santos and expresses her concern due to how troubled she appeared to be yesterday. Isabella reassures her that she is feeling much better and she hands over the legal agreement of the Mansion's purchase, to which, Hannah skims through. Isabella worriedly suggests the idea of searching for another property, but Hannah expresses her shear satisfaction in her decision. Shortly, she discreetly hands Isabella and Rose Cooper two envelopes that are filled with money, as a way of expressing gratitude. She requests the floor plans of the Mansion be delivered to their interior designer as soon as possible, before exiting the building. Relationships Luke Wright Luke is Hannah's husband and the love of her life who have a sweet relationship as they tease each other most of the time, but the relationship may be brittle due to them arguing sometimes. While Hannah tries to make Luke happy, he has been with other women, although he does admit and say that he loves Hannah above all and thinks she's too good for him. In the ending where they both survive and their relationship value is very high, their relationship will improve and they lived happily with their twin children and Hannah also mentioned that her father disliked Luke. Marianne McCollough Hannah is the one who hired Marianne as their interior designer for the mansion and they work closely together in the beginning. While Marianne is struck at first with how similar Hannah looks to her old friend, Hannah is unaware of this. Depending on player choices, their relationship can improve or become worse - if the relationship status becomes very high, they'll end up becoming great friends for years and if Hannah took a break from Luke Wright and has a low relationship status with him, Marianne and Hannah can start dating each other. Rebecca Gales Rebecca is Hannah's childhood friend as Rebecca's parents were tutors for Hannah and they met each other again at the party that Luke Wright held. Zachary Steele Zachary is a photographer for Luxury Living and they meet properly first time during the shoot of the mansion. They seem to quickly get along with each other, but theplayer choice dictates how high the relationship status will go. If Hannah decides to take a break from Luke Wright, Hannah can dance in the gardens with Zach in her chapter. If they have high relationship with each other and Hannah took a break from Luke/has a low relationship status with him, Zach and Hannah can become a couple. Johannes Schröcken Hannah and Johannes have known each other for some time as he is employed under the Wrights. They seem to have at least somewhat good relationship, as Hannah playfully calls him "Hansy" and thinks him very capable, while Johannes worries for Hannah and seems to be confided with at least some of her secrets (like the pregnancy). Trivia * The name '''Hannah '''means "favor" or "grace" in Hebrew. * Hannah's current surname '''Wright '''means "worker" or "shaper of wood" in English, but it later became any occupational worker (for example, a shipwright is a person who builds ships) and it is used as a British family name. ** Her former surname '''Evans '''means "son of Evan". *** The given name Evan derives from the Welsh name '''Ifan', a cognate of John, meaning "gracious gift of Jehovah." Within the United Kingdom, Evans is the 8th most common surname, being most common in the city of Swansea, Wales. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters